The objectives of this research proposal are to determine quantitatively and qualitatively the pterins in urine, and blood from clinical patients with cancer, phenylketonuria and other diseases. We will determine for phenylalanine and tyrosine hydroxylase and sepiapterin, dihydropterin and dihydrofolate reductase activities from available tissues and from any primary explants.